


[Podfic] sex is fire (dream about that casual touch)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from girlmarauders:Nate and Tyson want to show Gabe how they are together.Duration - 0:48:55





	[Podfic] sex is fire (dream about that casual touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sex is fire (dream about that casual touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089587) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/sex+is+fire/sex+is+fire.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic, image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@quinterocamilaa)  
(click for full-size)  
Music used is WAIT performed by FOXTROTT ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FL3UohpWpFE))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] sex is fire (dream about that casual touch) - with music

Duration: 0:51:04

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c4pp8oktp0idaxl/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20sex%20is%20fire%20%28dream%20about%20that%20casual%20touch%29%20-%20music.mp3?dl=0) | 23.8 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/sex+is+fire/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+sex+is+fire+\(dream+about+that+casual+touch\)+-+music.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t4ei3a2tqz40lgk/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_sex_is_fire_%2528dream_about_that_casual_touch%2529_-_music.m4a/file) | 24.0 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.

| 

### [Podfic] sex is fire (dream about that casual touch) - no music

Duration: 0:48:55

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q6ux2xmjn9o0pea/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20sex%20is%20fire%20%28dream%20about%20that%20casual%20touch%29.mp3?dl=0) | 22.8 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/sex+is+fire/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+sex+is+fire+\(dream+about+that+casual+touch\).m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mes3z1gmpleugpx/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_sex_is_fire_%2528dream_about_that_casual_touch%2529.m4a/file) | 23.0 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is a gift for girlmarauders - I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I wholeheartedly recommend Meditations by FOXTROTT (who I found on a Pride playlist) as a great makeout jams album. As an extra bonus, FOXTROTT is a Canadian artist.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> It's podfic bingo season! This fills my square for Read Sexy.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Any and all kinds of feedback are the most welcome! I hoard those notif emails like some kind of podfic dragon!
> 
> If you care to share, I'd especially love to hear about where/when you listened, or any feelings you felt while you did ❤️


End file.
